


Ring

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teen & Up for the use of the word ‘fuck’, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe





	Ring

"I can't believe you!"

Castiel hummed, turning a page. Dean huffed, stomping over from the front door to the couch. "Cas, did you hear me?"

Castiel bookmarked his page and set it aside, looking up at Dean. "I'm going to need a little context. What did I do, exactly?”

Dean waved a small black box around. “I can’t believe you bought a ring!” Castiel blinked. “You’re mad…because I want to marry you? Dean, we had this discussion last month. You said you were amenable to marriage.”

“I’m mad because you fucking beat me to it! I had a whole thing planned for our anniversary and now it’s ruined!”

“I’m still confused,” Castiel said slowly. “You’re not mad because of the ring, but because I…beat you to the punch?”

“Yes!”

“Dean. You’re a fucking idiot.”


End file.
